<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888321">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance Academy, Alternate Universe - Dance School, Barista Chan, Barista Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, College Student Vernon, Dancer Chan, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dancer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Double Life, Dramedy, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Slice of Life, Whirlwind Romance, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:20 AM</strong>
</p><p>"So you can't attend class today?"Vernon pulled the medical mask down from his face."Unfortunately no.My cold got worse and Joshua said that I probably wouldn't be able to make it through class without falling over or straight up passing out."He said,cringing at how bad his voice sounded.He heard Seungcheol audibly sigh on the other end."You've gone to the doctor yet?"</p><p>Vernon nodded."Yeah and he gave me some cold medicine."He answered,again cringing at the audible strain on his voice.Seungcheol made noise on the other end."So where are you now?Heading home I hope."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>